Tell My Father
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: Kish muses about his thoughts, feelings, and morals before the big battle with Deep Blue. R&R one sided K/I. The actual oneshot is 1,000 times better than the summary, I promise.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another oneshot, but this time its a song fic! And probably the only one you will ever see me do. But when I heard this song I couldn't resist! This song is "Tell My Father" from the musical "The Civil War".So please read and review and above all else: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Kish stood in the barren streets of Tokyo, staring at the large diamond shaped space ship suspended in the sky above him. He had made his decision; he would step in and fight the great Deep Blue for the prize of his Ichigo's life.

He knew that it went against every moral he had ever been taught as a child. Except for that one little moral that his father had often stressed: Stand up for what you believe in.

_Tell my father, that his son, didn't run or surrender._

Kish's father was his role model. His wife, Kish's mother, died when Kish was only a year or so old, leaving him to raise Kish alone. And, yet, somehow he managed.

_That I bore his name with pride. _

Kish had always had always made it his goal to make his father proud. "Life is a test, Kisshu." He would always advise Kish, "People are not born good. Goodness is made by those who work hard for harmony and understanding."

_As I tried to remember: You are judged by what you do, as your passing through._

It was beyond clear to Kish that the chances of him surviving his duel, were slim. But, he was no coward. A coward was exactly what he couldn't be. It wasn't something his father or Ichigo could be proud of, so he had to be strong; brave.

"True bravery, Kisshu, is being deathly afraid, but doing it anyway because you know its the right thing." His father's words echoed in his head making his heart fill with pride. True, He was deathly afraid, but he would do it, for his Ichigo, for his father... For himself. He would die tonight. That fact became more real and concrete to him by the minute.

_As I rest beneath fields of green..._

He began to think. What his father do about his death? His father was strong and wise, and, in Kish's eyes, impenetrable. He couldn't picture his father shedding tears, he was too strong for that.

_Let him lean on your shoulder._

When he had first been recruited into the Earth project Kish was ecstatic for the opportunity to help make a better future for his people. Humans, he had always been taught, were the enemy. Nothing more than dangerous animals; worth no more than the dirt at his feet. But, upon reaching Earth, he found something so different than he expected. They turned out to be creatures much like himself. They had families and friends they loved. They, like him, only wanted happiness.

It was then he began to understand he had been deceived. Deep Blue was nothing more than a greedy parasite feeding off the hope of his people. Each day on Earth, tore down Deep Blue's facade more and more. Humans weren't the enemy, Deep Blue was.

_Tell him how I spent my youth, so the truth could grow older. Tell my father, when you can, I was a man._

_But,_ He reasoned with himself, _When I die, It will not really be the end. I will see my father and my Ichigo again, in Heaven. And maybe in Heaven, _He mused, _Ichigo will love me as I love her. I suppose one can hope, It wouldn't be paradise without it._

_Tell him we will meet again, where the Angels learn to fly._

And when he did see his father again, they would meet as equals in Kish's mind. He will have died an honorable and moral death. Protecting the love of his life. What could be more important or honorable than that? He would finally be a man in his father's eyes.

_Tell him we will meet as men, for with honor, did I die._

If he really thought about it, his father was also part of the reason he was about to do, what he was about to do. He had always taught Kish, love was the most precious of things; far surpassing silver or gold or even power and strength. Love, his father said, was something one should never take fleetingly and never let go without a fight. And now he was going to fight for his Ichigo and in the name of his father. His two loves in life.

_Tell my father, so he'll know, I love him so._

Taking a small piece of blue cloth out of his pocket and into his hand, he reminiced in its history. Blue, his father had told him, symbolized loyalty, intelligence, and truth. After telling him that, he handed Kish that small piece of cloth, telling him to always keep it with him as a symbol that he was all of those things and as a reminder of his father he was leaving on his planet. Giving the cloth one small, rueful smile, he tied the cloth around his arm.

_Tell him how I wore the Blue, proud and true, like he taught me._

He looked back to the Tokyo sky, remembering that this was likely his last time to do so. Now, he was ready. To the ship to win, or die trying.

_Tell my father not to cry. Men say good-bye..._

_

* * *

**Review Please!!!**_


End file.
